jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
T-70-X-Flügel-Sternjäger
|Maßstab= |Preis=*210.000 X-Wing Deluxe Book and Model Set *Gebraucht: 120.000 |Modifiziert= |Merkmale=*Besondere S-Flügelform *Modulare Sekundär-WaffensystemeDas Erwachen der Macht – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie |Länge=*12,48 Meter *12,74 Meter (teilweise)Die letzten Jedi – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge |Breite=10,81 Meter |Höhe=4,06 Meter |Durchmesser= |Beschleunigung=3.800 g |Wendigkeit= |Sublicht=1.100 km/h |Flughöhe= |MGLT=> 100 MGLTLaut diversen Quellen wie Das Erwachen der Macht – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge ist der T-70 schneller als seine Vorgänger wie der T-65. Dieser hat laut Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away eine Geschwindigkeit von 100 MGLT. |Antrieb=*4 Incom-FreiTek-5L5- Fusionstriebwerke *Repulsorlift-Antrieb |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 1Die Kobalt-Staffel oder 2''Lexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *4 Incom-GBK-685-Hyperantriebe |Schild=*2 Rseik-Hullspace-S14-„Energy-Armor“- Deflektorschildgeneratoren *2 Schildprojektor- gruppen |Hülle=Schwer gepanzert |Energie=*Zentrifugale Reaktions- und Ionisationskammer *Hilfsgenerator |Treibstoff=Reaktant''Rebel Starfighters Owners' Workshop Manual'' |Sensoren=Verbesserte Hauptsensoranlage |Kommunikation=Subraum-Kommunikationsantenne |Zielsuchsystem=*Zielcomputer *Zielerfassungs- kompensatoren *Automatisches Geschützturm-Zielsystem |Bewaffnung=*4 Langstrecken- T&B-KX9-''Die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie – Alle Filme und Serien/KX12-Laserkanonen *2 Waffen-Befestungs- punkte/-Magazine: **Standard: Protonen- torpedowerfer (8 Krupx-MG7-A- Protonentorpedos) **Erschütterungsraketen **Magnetimpuls- sprengköpfe **Einige Ionenbomben **Schwere LaserkanonenAn vorderster Front'' *1 Blasterkanonenturm |Navcom=Flugcomputer |Crew=*1 Pilot *1 Astromechdroide |Passagiere= |Beladung=*Überlebensausrüstung (Standard) *1 Blastergewehr |Hangar= |Vorräte=1 Woche |In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung=*5 NSY (Prototyp)Nachspiel – Das Ende des Imperiums *12 NSY |Außer Dienst= |Letzte Sichtung=35 NSY |Zerstört= |Schlachten= |Besitzer= |Kommandanten= |Crewmitglieder= |Rolle=*Allzwecksternjäger *Raumüberlegen- heitsjäger *Großkampfschiff- Bekämpfung *Eskortschiff *Luftkampf |Flotten=*Sicherheitskräfte der Neuen Republik *Widerstands-Sternjägerkorps **Blau-Staffel **Rot-Staffel **Dolch-StaffelVor dem Erwachen **Stilett-Staffel **Schwarz-StaffelPoe Dameron – Schwarze Staffel **Jade-Staffel |Zugehörigkeit=*Neue Republik *Planetare Verteidigungskräfte **Mon CalaTreuepflicht *Widerstand }} Der T-70-X-Flügel-Sternjäger von Incom-FreiTek war eine Weiterentwicklung der Serie der X-Flügler nach dem T-65. Das Modell wurde von der Neuen Republik genutzt, diente aber auch dem Widerstand in seinem Kampf gegen die Erste Ordnung, was ihm den Namen Widerstands-X-Flügler einbrachte. Beschreibung Aufbau und Design miniatur|links|Ein gelandeter T-70-X-Flügler Die Form des T-70 glich denen anderer X-Flügler-Varianten, er war mit 12,48 Metern Länge jedoch ein klein wenig kürzer. Einige Exemplare hatten dagegen mit 12,74 Metern einen längeren Rumpf. Weiterhin war dieser länglich und mit einem Cockpit für einen Piloten auf der Ober- und schweren Waffensystemen an der Unterseite versehen. Dahinter befand sich der Platz für einen Astromechdroiden, der nun aber von unten durch einen am Kopf ansetzenden Arm an seinen Platz geladen wurde und der BB-Serie angehören konnte. Im Inneren des Leichten Jägers hatte der Astromech direkten Zugriff auf viele technische Systeme, wenn er sich aus dem Sockel in den Rumpf zurückzog. Die vier an den Seiten des Hecks montierten S-Flügel bestanden jeweils aus nur einem halben Teil, sodass die Module erst in zusammengeklappten Zustand eine einheitliche Tragfläche bildeten: Wie typisch für X-Flügler besaß der T-70 die Fähigkeit, seine Flügel scherenartig von der Flug- und Lande- zur Angriffs-Konfiguration zu öffnen. An ihren äußeren Enden befanden sich die als primären Waffen genutzten Laserkanonen. Nun war allerdings nicht an jedem Flügelansatz ein rundes Triebwerk montiert, sondern nur ein halbkreisförmiges, das mit dem anderen einen Kreis bildete. Standardmäßig waren diese Schiffe weiß lackiert und mit blauen Markierungen versehen, es war jedoch auch möglich, schwarz-orangene Ferrosphärenfarbe zu verwenden, die zwar für eine bessere optische, aber eine erschwerte sensorische Erfassung sorgte. Technik miniatur|links|Ein Pilot im Cockpit Die Raumschiffe waren schneller als ihre Vorgänger, sehr komplex, manövrierfähig und besonders flexibel. Wie bei anderen X-Flügler-Varianten befand sich in der Bugnase die Hauptsensoranlage, die durch Öffnungen Signale erhielt. Ebenfalls im Bug waren ein Notsignalsender und die Subraum-Kommunikationsantenne untergebracht. Dahinter befanden sich ein meist für Überlebensausrüstung genutzter Laderaum und ein Hilfsgenerator; unter diesen konnte die vordere Ladestütze wahlweise über Motor oder manuell ausgefahren werden. Hinter ihnen waren der entnehmbare Flugcomputer und die vordere Repulsorliftgruppe eingelassen. Hinter dem Astromech am Heck befand sich die zentrifugale Reaktions- und Ionisationskammer. Außerdem waren dort die Lebenserhaltung, die Gestelle des S-Flügel-Stellmotors und der Hyperantrieb. Mit der Klasse 1 fiel dieser in eine gute Kategorie. Die vier Ionen-Fusionstriebwerke gehörten dem Incom-FreiTek-Modell 5L5 an und wurden mit einer Kühlmittelzufuhr versorgt. Diese Triebwerke sorgten über kalibrierte Schubumkehrdüsen mit elektromagnetischen Kreiseln für eine sehr hohe Manövrierfähigkeit. Turbogebläse ließen den T-70 Geschwindigkeiten von 1.100 Kilometern pro Stunde und über 100 MGLT erreichen. Weitere Repulsoren waren für Manvrierzwecke an den oberen Flügeln angebracht. An den Ansätzen der unteren Flügel waren zwei weitere Landestützen ausfahrbar. Waffen und Verteidigungssysteme Wie sein Vorgänger besaß auch der T-70 vier an den Flügelenden montierte Langstrecken-Laserkanonen, meist vom Modell KX12 von Taim & Bak. Manche nutzten noch die älteren KX9-Laserkanonen. Diese waren durch Energiekupplungen mit Ladezellen in den Flügeln verbunden. Die Geschütze feuerten einzeln, doppelt oder alle zusammen und profitierten wegen des größeren Schussfeldes von der scherenartigen Öffnung der Flügel. Die Laser waren stark genug, um TIE/eo- und TIE/se-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger trotz ihrer Deflektorschilde mit einer Salve zu zerstören. Neu war allerdings, dass im Rumpf unter dem Cockpit nicht nur zwei Protonentorpedowerfer angebracht werden konnten, sondern das ganze Sekundärwaffensystem modular war: Für eine größere Vielseitigkeit als Raumüberlegenheitsjäger konnten schwere Laserkanonen oder Magazine für Erschütterungsraketen oder Magnetimpulssprengköpfe eingebaut werden, standardmäßig waren es aber Torpedowerfer für acht Protonentorpedos vom Krupx-Modell MG7-A, das Deflektorschilde durchdringen konnte. Alternativ konnte eine nicht unbeträchtliche Menge Ionenbomben zum Angriff auf Großkampfschiffe geladen werden. Die Laser konnten in manchen Fällen Geschütztürme von Großkampfschiffen zerstören, meist waren dafür jedoch Torpedos nötig, und wenn diese aufgebraucht waren, konnte ein T-70 Kreuzern und ähnlichen Einheiten nicht mehr viel anhaben.Poe Dameron – Das Erwachen Teilweise waren auch um die 20 Geschosse in einem Jäger geladen, die paarweise abgeschossen wurden. Eine weitere Neuerung war, dass T-70s im gelandeten Zustand auf ein Personenabwehr-Drehgeschütz, das unten am Steuerbord-Flügelansatz angebracht war, zurückgreifen konnten. Diese Blasterkanone wurde durch ein automatisches Computerzielsystem bedient. Zum Zielerfassungssystem gehörten in die oberen Flügel integrierte Servomotoren für den Zielerfassungskompensator und ein hinten im Cockpit angebrachter Zielcomputer. Zur Verteidigung besaß der T-70 Deflektorschild-Generatoren und -Projektoren am Übergang zwischen Triebwerken und Flügeln. Der T-70 trug trotz erhöhter Geschwindigkeit im Vergleich zu den Vorgängern eine schwerere Panzerung, insbesondere am Cockpitmodul. Insgesamt war ein T-70-X-Flügler besser bewaffnet als frühere Modelle und konnte Schlachtschiffe und andere Großkampfschiffe wirksam bekämpfen. Datei:T-70 Laserkanonen.jpeg|Die Laserkanonen im Einsatz Datei:MG7-A.PNG|Das modulare Sekundärwaffensystem Datei:Explosion Starkiller-Generator.png|Einsatz des Sekundärwaffensystems Datei:T-70 Drehgeschütz.jpg|Personenabwehr-Blasterkanone wird aus dem Steuerbord-Flügelansatz ausgefahren Geschichte 5 NSY befand sich im Vorfeld der entscheidenden Schlacht von Jakku ein T-70-Prototyp in einem Hangar auf Chandrila. Er wurde darauf vorbereitet, auf einem Großkampfschiff der Flotte der Neuen Republik in den Kampf gegen das Imperium gebracht zu werden. miniatur|rechts|Wendig im Kampf gegen Gegner unterschiedlicher Größe Die Neue Republik ließ den T-70 nicht wie die Rebellen-Allianz den T-65 nur heimlich und verdeckt produzieren, sondern konnte direkte Verbindungen zu Unternehmen nutzen. Diese wurden zwar durch Entmilitarisierung und Korruption erschwert, dennoch konnten in der dritten Dekade der Republik sowohl Senatoren als auch die Sicherheitskräfte den neuen Jäger vorweisen. Nachdem der neue X-Flügler über zwanzig Jahren seinen Dienst verrichtet hatte, kam Flottenadmiral Gial Ackbar zwischen 26 und 31 NSY zu dem Schluss, dass die meisten T-70s mit Technik- und Mechanikupgrades hinterherhinkten und sich der Bedarf an zusätzlicher Wartung, Modifikation und Reparatur binnen fünf Jahren verschlimmern würde. Er gab deshalb eine neue Variante der X-Flügler-Serie, den T-85, bei Incom-FreiTek in Auftrag. Der sich gegen die Erste Ordnung organisierende Widerstand fand großen Gefallen an dem nun als älter angesehenen T-70. Da er nur über geringe finanzielle Möglichkeiten verfügte und so nur eine begrenzte Zahl der Jäger, deren Preis höher als der von TIE-Jägern war, selbst herstellen konnte, war er von X-Flüglern abhängig, die von sympathisierenden Senatoren und lokalen Streitkräften gespendet oder geliehen wurden. Der Widerstand stellte daraufhin sein eigenes Sternjägerkorps zusammen, das die Blau-Staffel als Primäre Verteidigungseinheit der D'Qar-Widerstandsbasis und die Rot-Staffel als Unterstützungseinheit umfasste. Die Mitglieder der Rapier-Staffel liefen 31 NSY von der Neuen Republik zum Widerstand über und wurden auf dem Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer Echo der Hoffnung mit neuen T-70-Einheiten stationiert: Karé Kun und Iolo Arana kommandierten als Captains die Dolch- und die Stilett-Staffel, Commander Poe Dameron, der als Schwarz-Führer seinen mit Ferrosphärenfarbe modifizierten Jäger Schwarz Eins besaß, erhielt das Kommando über ein ganzes Geschwader. Hauptsächlich flogen die T-70-Widerstandsstaffeln Rekrutierungs- und Aufklärungsflüge. Dameron stellte 32 NSY auch eine Eliteeinheit auf, die Schwarz-Staffel. Neben ihm und Kun flogen in dieser auch Temmin Wexley und Jessika Pava T-70s, meist unterstützt von einem A-Flügel-Sternjäger. miniatur|links|Die X-Flügler auf Takodana Da die X-Flügler sowohl gegen andere Sternjäger als auch gegen Großkampfschiffe einsetzbar waren, kamen sie auch bei vielen anderen Missionen des Widerstands zum Einsatz: 34 NSY nutzten Poe Dameron und BB-8 einen standardmäßigen T-70 für eine Aufklärungsmission auf Jakku, um mehr über den Aufenthaltsort von Luke Skywalker zu erfahren. Trotz eines zusätzlichen Abwehrgeschützes wurde der Jäger von Strumtruppen im Scharmützel von Jakku zerstört. Größere X-Flügler-Einheiten um die Blau-Staffel kamen in der Schlacht von Takodana zum Einsatz. Ohne ernstzunehmende Verluste konnten die Widerstands-Jäger große TIE-Schwärme besiegen, wobei sie auch Special-Forces-TIEs überlegen waren und zielgenau Sturmtruppen am Boden abschossen. Commander Dameron zerstörte innerhalb weniger Sekunden zehn TIEs in Folge. Die Rot- und die Blau-Staffel wurden schließlich in der Schlacht um die Starkiller-Basis genutzt. Ihre ersten Bombardierungen des Thermaloszillators erzielten keinen Erfolg, und durch TIE-Jäger und bodengestützte Turbolaser und Raketenwerfer mussten sie einige Verluste hinnehmen. Als das Team des Millennium Falken den Oszillator von Innen heraus beschädigte, flog Commander Dameron hinein und konnte durch das Abfeuern von 16 Geschossen die Waffe des Planeten destabilisieren und so die ganze Starkiller-Basis zu zerstören. Von den mindestens 24 X-Flüglern überstanden sieben die Schlacht und kehrten nach D'Qar zurück. miniatur|rechts|Die Zerstörung der Widerstands-X-Flügler Bei der anschließenden Evakuierung von D'Qar schaltete Poe mit der mit einem experimentellen Schubaggregat versehenen Schwarz Eins die Punktabwehrtürme der Fulminatrix aus, danach versuchten die um neue Exemplare ergänzten X-Flügler der Rot- und Blau-Staffel zusammen mit RZ-2-A-Flügel-Sternjägern, die MG-100-SternenFestung-SF-17-Bomber der Kobalt- und Karmin-Staffel beim Anflug auf den Belagerungsdreadnought zu decken. Von den 20 Widerstandsjägern wurden drei X-Flügler dabei zerstört. Nachdem sowohl der Dreadnought als auch die Bomber zerstört waren, landeten die verbliebenen Jäger im MC85-Sternkreuzer Raddus und flohen. Als bei der anschließenden Verfolgung im Crait-System Kylo Ren mit seinem TIE/vn-Silencer Protonentorpedos auf den Sternkreuzer schoss, traf er den Hangar und zerstörte alle Schiffe des Sternjäger-Korps. Die währenddessen unter Wexley nach Unterstützung suchende Schwarz-Staffel hatte inzwischen in der Schlacht von Grail City zusammen mit der Ikkrukk-Regierung den ''Maxima-A''-Klasse-Kreuzer Fortitude besiegt, dabei jedoch auch Jessika Pavas X-Flügler verloren. Als der Widerstand daraufhin auf Mon Cala Hilfe ersuchte, konnte er schließlich mit einigen Schiffen einschließlich weiterer T-70-X-Flügler vor einer Besetzung durch die Erste Ordnung davonkommen. miniatur|links|Die Widerstandsflotte erreicht Exegol Während die Jade-Staffel von drei T-70s um Venisa Dozas X-Flügler sich auf der Colossus niederließ, waren 35 NSY noch sieben X-Flügler auf der Ajan-Kloss-Widerstandsbasis stationiert, darunter ein neuer Jäger Commander Damerons. Sie brachen nach Exegol auf, die die Flotte an planetenvernichtenden ''Xyston''-Klasse-Sternzerstörern der Letzten Ordnung aufzuhalten. Aufgrund von zahlenmäßiger Unterlegenheit mussten sie einige Verluste gegen TIE/do-Dolche einstecken, darunter Major Wexley. Als jedoch ein 14.000 Schiffe umfassender private Hilfsverband eintrag, konnten sich die X-Flügler erfolgreich an der Zerstörung der axialen Superlaser der Superwaffen-Schiffe beteiligen, was durch Überlastung zur Selbstzerstörung dieser führte. Hinter den Kulissen *Viele Quellen geben an, dass der T-70 34 NSY der neueste X-Flügler sei. In Vor dem Erwachen wird jedoch die Existenz des T-85-X-Flügel-Sternjägers bestätigt. Die letzten Jedi – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie versucht dies zu erklären, indem alle T-85s zusammen mit dem Hosnian-System zerstört wurden und der T-70 ab diesem Ereignis als modernstes Modell übrigbleibt. *Der T-70 hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in den Trailern zu mit einem entsprechenden Datenbankeintrag, war anschließend im Film selbst zu sehen und wurde in Das Erwachen der Macht – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge ausführlich beschrieben. *Das Lexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge gibt 1.050 km/h an, widerspricht damit jedoch sich selbst und allen anderen Quellen, die dem T-70 höhere Geschwindigkeiten als seinen Vorgängern zuschreiben. Auch ist der Hyperantrieb dort mit der Klasse 2 angegeben. *LEGO brachte Anfang 2016 zum Start von mehrere Sets des T-70 heraus: Ein blau-graues in der Serie der LEGO Star Wars Microfighters mit dem Namen Resistance X-Wing Fighter (etwa: Widerstands-X-Flügel-Jäger) mit vier Flügelgeschützen und einem Widerstands-X-Flügler-Piloten, und ein spezielles großes zu Poe Damerons Jäger mit dem Namen Poe's X-Wing Fighter (etwa: Poes X-Flügel-Jäger). Letzteres besaß vier Federgeschütze an den Flügeln und zwei Geschosswerfer im Rumpf und enthielt neben dem Besitzer des Schiffs BB-8, einen Widerstands-X-Flügler-Piloten und ein nichtmenschliches Widerstands-Bodencrewmitglied. Im August 2016 kam ein nahezu baugleiches blau-graues Modell unter dem Namen Resistance X-Wing Fighter heraus, das Poe in Zivil, BB-8, Lor San Tekka und eine Flammentruppler enthielt und Poes Jäger vom Anfang von darstellen sollte. Quellen * * * * *''Nachspiel – Das Ende des Imperiums'' *''Vor dem Erwachen'' *''Die Kobalt-Staffel'' *''Poe Dameron'' **''Schwarze Staffel'' **''Das Erwachen'' *''Treuepflicht'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Die letzten Jedi – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *''Die letzten Jedi – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''An vorderster Front'' *''Die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie – Alle Filme und Serien'' *''Lexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *''X-Wing Deluxe Book and Model Set'' *''Rebel Starfighters Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:T-70 X-wing starfighter es:Caza estelar T-70 Ala-X fr:X-Wing T-70 hu:T-70-es X-szárnyú ja:T-70 Xウイング・スターファイター ko:T-70 X윙 파이터 pt:Caça T-70 X-wing ru:Звёздный истребитель T-70 «X-wing» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Widerstands Kategorie:X-Flügler Kategorie:Kanon